gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Build Divers
is a 2018 anime television series. It airs every Tuesday evening at 17:55 Japanese Standard Time on TV Tokyo. Synopsis Gunpla Battle Nexus Online (GBN) is a new network game that lets people enjoy a variety of missions using Gunpla in a virtual cyberspace dimension. Middle-school students Riku Mikami and Yukio Hidaka recruit their classmate Momoka Yashiro and dive together into this vast world. Becoming "Divers," or inhabitants of GBN, they meet a mysterious girl named Sarah who has an amazing sensitivity to Gunpla. They begin playing alongside her, but...Official site (English) There are many other famous Divers, starting with Kyoya Kujo, the champion whom Riku admires. Multiple Divers can join to form a team called a "force." Meanwhile, the game is disrupted by Mass-Divers who use unofficial tools called break decals. Through many encounters and experiences, Riku and his friends will build not only Gunpla, but their own adventures as well! Episodes Comprehensive Listing of Gundam Build Divers Episodes Characters Build Divers *Riku Mikami (Diver Name: Riku) *Yukio Hidaka (Diver Name: Yukki) *Momoka Yashiro (Diver Name: Momo) *Koichi Nanase (Diver Name: KO-1) *Sarah Adam's Apple *Magee *Queen Bee Simurgh *Shahryar Toraburyu *Tigerwolf Avalon *Kyoya Kujo *Emilia *Karuna 7th Panzer Division *Rommel The Gundam Base Tokyo *Nanami Nanase Archangels *Kanari *Stea Desperado *Daniel Hyakki *Ogre *Do-ji *Rose *Oboro *Nuts Mass-Divers *Tsukasa Shiba Others *Ayame *Game Master Mechanics Build Divers *GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver **Gundam 00 Diver Ace *RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master *PEN-01M Momokapool *Galbaldy Rebake Adam's Apple *Gundam Love Phantom Simurgh *GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade Toraburyu *XXXG-01S2 龍虎 Gundam Jiyan Altron Avalon *AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum 7th Panzer Division *GH-001RB Grimoire Red Beret Gunpla Battle Nexus Online *OZ-06MS［MPD］ Leo NPD Desperado *Tequila Gundam Daniel Custom Hyakki *GNX-803OG Ogre GN-X *xvt-mmc Geara Ghirarga *MSN-03SL Jagd Doga Thorn *ZM-S22S 凶 Rig Shokew Magatsu *WMS-03NT Maganac Cinnabar Other *RX-Zeromaru Media Music 'Openings' #''Diver's High'' by Sky-Hi #''Inifinty'' by SWANKY DANK 'Endings' #''Ashita e'' by Iris. #''Star Dash'' by Spira・Spica Publications *Gundam Build Divers Break *Gundam Build Divers GIMM & BALL’s World Challenge Production Gallery General ガンダムビルドシリーズ新作発表会|Live Announcement 『Gundam Build Divers』PV (EN sub)|Gundam Build Divers Trailer PV(EN sub) Riku Mikami GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver Newtype March 2018 146 147.png|Newtype issue from 2018 Avatars Diver Avatar Riku.png | Riku Diver Avatar Yukki.png | Yukki Diver Avatar Momo.png | Momo Diver Avatar Sarah.png | Sarah Diver Avatar Do-ji.png | Do-ji Diver Avatar Ogre.png | Ogre Diver Avatar Kyoya.png | Kyoya Diver Avatar Rommel.png | Rommel Diver Avatar Magee.png | Magee Diver Avatar Tigerwolf.png | Tigerwolf Diver Avatar Shahryar.png | Shahryar Diver Avatar Ayame.png | Ayame Diver Avatar Nanami.png | Nanami Diver Avatar Koichi.png | Koichi Notes & Trivia *The first volume of Gundam Build Divers will be available on Blu-ray starting on September 26, 2018 and it will feature 13 episodes.Gundam Build Divers | Products *Gundam Build Divers is the first Gundam series have an action director. *This is the second Gundam Build series directed by Shinya Watada. *Patrick Colasour of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 has made an appearance in every episode of Gundam Build Divers, leading fans to dub it the "Colasour Chronicles." References External Links * Official Site (Japanese)